Pokemon The Walking dead
by DoctorWott
Summary: An Infection has broken out in the world of pokemon no one knows what it is or how to stop it. All they know is that it makes the dead start walking and killing. Can everyone survive The Walking Dead?
1. Chapter 1

-Somewhere in Unova-

Solomon sat in the control center for the building he was in. The building had no name and was only referred to as "The Labs". All he knew about it was that it was a government owned building dedicated to finding ways to change the world. He knew there was something wrong with the place the moment he started working there. It always smelled like a rotting corpse, and now he knew why. He listened as they pounded on the door. It was so rhythmic and calming, he almost forgot why he was there. But he knew why he was there. He got his gun out "only one bullet" he thought as he sat down in front of one of the computers in there. He set his gun down and entered the code that they had drilled into his head during training. Once he was done he looked at the now blinking screen of the computer, and picked up his gun. "Self-destruct engaged" he said as he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

-A few weeks later-

Jacob walked off his bus and looked at the airport. "Great I just got here and now I need to leave" he mumbled as he walked in. He didn't know why he had to go but according to his parents it was "too dangerous". He sighed as he went through security. "How dangerous can it be here" he thought "the only real threat is Team Plasma, but they just want to free pokemon". As Jacob walked he felt something pinch his ear "ow" he yelled as he smacked the small hand away from his ear. "Wott" his Oshawott said in an angry tone. "Look I understand that you're angry about leaving but you don't have to take it out on me" Jacob said. His Oshawott sat on his shoulder looking at him angrily as he walked through the airport. "Now he's starting to blame me" Jacob thought "Can this day get any worse".

Suddenly he heard something that sounded like a scream. He turned and listened closely, and he heard it again this time with gunfire. Jacob wanted to know what was happening so he ran over to the noise. It was back by the security check, and when Jacob got there he was horrified. He saw a man eating what appeared to be a woman and a single officer attempting to stop him, but the man just turned around, took down the officer, and started to eat him. When Jacob looked away all he saw were more people being eaten by other people. But they weren't people they were decomposed and smelled horrible. Jacob looked at his Oshawott and saw that he was attempting to open Jacob's backpack and hide in there. Jacob didn't blame him, the sight was gruesome and horrible. Then Jacob saw one start to move in, then another started coming, and then another started coming. They were all looking for more things to eat. Then it occurred to Jacob that he and his Oshawott may be those things if he doesn't do something. So he ran out of the airport avoiding as many of them as possible. Once he was out he saw that things weren't any better outside. It was nothing but chaos, and in that chaos he saw something. It was a police car with a dead officer by it. He didn't want to but he had to, so he ran over to the car and searched the officer. He took his belt (the police kind not the pants kind) and his radio. He then got in the car, started it up and drove off.

He was driving across a dirt road late at night. He was tired and hungry, but he kept going. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, so he pulled over and turned the car off. He laid back and started to drift off into sleep when he heard a muffled voice saying "Osha". Suddenly he remembered that oshawott was in his bag. He took his bag off and opened it. There sat his Oshawott looking scared. "It's ok" Jacob said "We're safe now. Oshawott looked calmer now and he left the bag to sit in Jacob's lap. Jacob sighed and looked through his bag to find two other pokeballs. He only ever caught three other pokemon for his journey. He let both pokemon out of their balls into the passenger seat. There was now an eevee and a zorua both looking confused. Jacob then remembered that they weren't at the airport. But oshawott got up and explained it to them. They both looked frightened and they immediately went over to Jacob to sit with him. As Jacob sat there in the police car he wondered if this was all just a bad dream that he would wake up from. Or if it was his life now. He didn't think about it too much because he was too tired to think. All he wanted was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob woke up to the sound of two voices outside his car. "Hey man what if someone's in there?" One voice said "Then we steal their shit and leave" The other voice said. Upon hearing that Jacob sent his Eevee and Zorua back into their pokeballs and moved Oshawott into the passenger seat. Oshawott stirred a little but went back to sleep. Jacob put Eevee and Zorua's pokeballs in his bag and put it in the back. He then looked out his window and saw two guys one armed with an axe and the other with a pistol. Jacob stopped looking and grabbed the belt that he took from the cop. It had pepper spray a Taser and a nightstick. "Where's the gun?" Jacob thought as he searched the belt. Then he realized that the cop was probably using it before he died. "Ok Jacob you got this" he said as he scooted over to the passenger side and opened the door being careful to not wake up Oshawott. He closed the door and crouched behind the car. He looked out from behind it and saw the two guys getting closer. Jacob got out his pepper spray and his Taser and he waited for them to get close to the car. Once they were looking into it Jacob started to move. "Dude there's and oshawott and a backpack in there, but there's no one there" the guy with the axe said. "What let m-" before the guy with the pistol could finish Jacob had shot him with the Taser. He let out a high pitched scream then fell to the ground. The axe guy looked shocked (no pun intended), but the shock was quickly replaced with anger as he ran at Jacob with his axe raised above his head. Jacob raised the pepper spray and pressed down on it. The orange liquid sprayed out into the man's eyes. He screamed, dropped his axe, and started rubbing his eyes Jacob acted fast so he could leave before something else came. He reloaded a cartridge into his Taser and holstered it. He then took the men's bags and weapons, and got into his car where Oshawott was awake and looked very frightened. Jacob said nothing as he got into the car and drove off.

As Jacob drove across the dirt road he started thinking about his parents and if they were ok, but he knew his dad had them someplace safe he worked for the government so he was probably in some underground bunker full of soldiers. The road had eventually become gravel and before he knew it he was on a real road. Jacob was unsure of which way to drive so he just chose randomly. As he was driving Oshawott had gotten into the back so he could go into Jacob's bag and sleep, and Jacob didn't blame him. Even with the sleep he got he still felt too tired to do anything, but he had to keep moving while he still had daylight. As he was driving he was too drowsy to notice anything until he heard a loud honk. He then realized that there was truck right in front of him coming up fast. "Shit" he yelled as he swerved off the road and into a tree to avoid the truck. Then the airbags went off knocking Jacob back into his seat. He was dazed, and his vision was blurry as he pushed the airbag out of his face. Then he heard people talking, and one voice said "hello?" Jacob didn't answer mostly because he was in shock and pain at the same time. Then he heard the door open and the sun got into his eyes. Jacob blinked a few times to slowly regain his vision, and when it was clear there was a man standing there looking shocked. "Oh shit you're alive!" Jacob then looked at him and said "well that's a relief because I thought I was dead too."


End file.
